Wizard101--Legends of Four
by Mirari Mirrors
Summary: Have you ever heard of the Legend, the Legend of Four? The Legend of the four bravest heroes who sacrificed themselves to seal the Dragon Titan from creating any more destruction. It's now the 100th anniversary of the Legend, and the year Malistaire left Wizard City to start his plan on taking over the Spiral. With the Dragon Titan awaking, I was brought to the world to stop him.
1. The Beginning

_**Part 1—The Beginning**_

My father always told me that if I looked close enough, that magic was all around us. That it's a fragment of illusions and mystery. Nature was created by magic, he told me, and how else would they come anyways? I mean, when Earth was created, no one went around the world planting seeds everywhere, right? Every day, I would respond the same way, saying "isn't there a god that does this stuff?" My father always laughed, and told me that there is no proof for a god, nor is there proof for magic. He told me that is why people believe in science, since no one knew the true reasons for such things like the creation of Earth, and why it was created. I would say "do you know why?" and he would answer "because _they_ needed us at one point." Back when I was younger, I would ask who "they" were. My father wouldn't answer me, even if I cried. Now, I would just ignore it. My father is a Marine Biologist, which is why we live near the Pacific Ocean. Our back yard was practically an aquarium. Every time I brought friends over, we would either go swimming in the beach, or exploring my back yard. There were barely any trees from where I lived. There was only sand, houses, water, and more sand. I live only with m father, since my mother died of breast cancer years ago. My father's girlfriend, Lisa, would visit us once every two weeks, claiming she lives too far away to visit us constantly. My father believes her, but I don't. I hate her. I tried to make it extremely clear. I'm sure she hated me too. She was always to attention whore, towards my father. Ignoring the fact I was there. When I was 8 years old, I drew a picture of my father and I together, swimming. I admit, even for my age, the picture was terrible, but I put a lot of work into it. One the same day, my father was on business trip to the Caribbean Islands for a week, and he was returning today, so I was really excited to show him my drawing. Lisa was babysitting me, but in reality, she spent the week going out with her friends and shopping. When I finished my drawing, I showed it to her to see if she liked it. I remember the exact look she gave me. She always gave me that look. She took the drawing and studied it. I told her that it was for my dad, and she laughed.

"Do you really think your father would accept this piece of crap?" She asked. Of course, I didn't know what "crap" meant, so I assumed it was a compliment and nodded happily. She laughed again and tore it in half. "Try again." She said, crumbling the pieces and throwing it away. She walked away and closed the door. I stared at the trash in shock and broke down crying. She never helped me. I cried all day, even when my father came in. When he asked what was going on, I couldn't even respond, with my hiccups and stuttering. Lisa came out, explaining that I wanted ice-cream, and she told me no, since it was bad for my health. Of course, he believed her, and I never bothered telling him what happened. It doesn't really matter; Lisa was beautiful, even if she was a witch. My father always paid attention to her looks, growing farther away from me. Tomorrow is my 16th birthday, and she promised to take me out shopping today, for some girl-to-girl time. I knew she wasn't going to buy me anything, but my father thought it was a great idea. I hate her.

I hate my dad for loving her.

I hate myself for accepting her.

I hate everything.

I just want to run away.

* * *

"Alura, are you ready? Lisa is in her car waiting." My father's calls broke out my thoughts and I rushed downstairs with my hand bag.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said, giving him a warm smile. He smiled back and kissed me in the forehead.

"Look at you, you're almost my height. You need to stop drinking milk." He said, playfully. I giggled and hugged him.

"See you later, dad." I said.

"Bye, baby girl." He said, waving, as I walked out the front door. Lisa's Mercedes-Benz was waiting, and in the front was the witch herself.

"Hey girlfriend." She said with an innocent grin. I grinned back, but rolled my eyes as I got in the back. "Oh come on, sit next to me." She said.

"You always make me sit in the back."

"You're almost 16! You need to party, Aurora!" She said. I sighed and sat next to her.

"It's _Alura." _I murmured.

"Aw, what's the difference?" She giggled, as she drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the mall." She answered. I sighed again, and looked out the window. Lisa glanced over to me and raised an eyebrow. "You look extremely tired. We need to get you fixed up in the hair salon, maybe we'll go to the spa. Oh! I'd love to get a manicure, how about you?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. She stopped in the stop light and fully turned towards me.

"Okay, I see bags under your eyes; we need to get you some Starbucks coffee." She said.

"You know I don't drink coffee." I said.

"Well I do." She said shrugging and turning the car to the left, towards the mini Starbucks café. She parked and she got off the car. "Stay here, I'm going to get some coffee." She said. She ran off without asking what I wanted. I sighed and waited for a few minutes. I watched as a white butterfly landed on a nearby plant and laid there for a few seconds, before flying closer to me. I smiled as it landed on my finger. It's wings tickled me as I giggled.

"Hey, I wish I could fly like you could." I said. The Butterfly continued to stay on my finger, as if it was listening. "You know why I would go?" I asked. "I would go far, far away from here. Then I would go to the woods, build a house of wood, and start my life there." I said. "Maybe I'll—hey!" I said as the Butterfly took off, it landed to a tree not far from where I was. I unbuckled the seat belt and got off the car and walked towards the Butterfly. "Don't you know it's rude to fly off when someone's talking?" I asked it. The Butterfly took off again and flew to another tree, this time it faced me. I gave it a confused look. "Are you leading me somewhere?" I asked. I walked towards it again, and it flew off again, tree to tree. I started to paced off my walks into jogs as it started to fly away non-stop. "Hey!" I called out, but it kept on flying. Soon, I got so far away from the café that I was in the middle of some kind of sandy mountain. Of course, I knew some machines took sand from the beach and made a pile. The Butterfly flew in circles around the top of the mountain, and flew into it. I blinked as it disappeared. I started to climb up the hill and when I got to the top, there was no butterfly. It was just a small smooth top. I blinked again and stepped on the top, immediately, the top suck my foot in. I shrieked as my whole leg was inside the sand. I started to pull me inside, and I fell forward, face first. My vision was first surrounded by sand, and then I felt pain, then everything went black.

* * *

**Hello. So this is the start of this story. I really had so many ways to start this story, but… this is how I decided. Re-reading it, I realized that this chapter, in the beginning might offend people, and their beliefs and stuff. I want to say I'm not against any religion, belief, sexual preference etc. I myself am a Muslim and I believe on the Islamic rules, of there being a god. So, in all, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and I apologize if this is short. While typing this, I was waiting for a game to be done patching.**

**And it's at 3%**

… ***sobs***

**Disclaimer: (shouldn't this be in the top?) I don't own wizard101. All rights go to it's lawful owner, KingsIsle. **


	2. Please don't kill me

**Hahaha...**

**Ahahahaha. **

**I literally planned to have the next chapter within a week after the first chapter but...**

**stuff happens, am I right?**

**I mean, I actually ****_had _****chapter 2 half-way done. I'm serious. But, as I was typing, I starting thinking of the future of this story. **

**Look, this story required ****_4 _****heroes. Obviously one of them would be Alura. Also, I planned another non-introduced female grand master therugist, Sasha, to be a guardian as well (she was suppose to be Alura's first friend). Of course, what's better than to have a little romance? I didn't feel like creating anymore O.C's then I already did, and trust me, there was way more to come, I decided to choose a wizard NPC. And who shall I choose? I decided to count down the boys in Wizard City. Lets start with Boris. I'd like to think of Boris as a bookworm, a nerd in other words. Also, he has a job. I can't imagine Alura falling in love with him, much less him falling in love with her. Then there was Malorn. I really wanted to choose him, honestly. He has that leader personality. I could picture him as a kind, yet popular person, who's always excited to learn (and teach) different things. He also has the looks as well. But as I looked through different fanfics, I noticed how popular he's become in the fandom. So, I didn't want to be unoriginal and copying others. So sadly, the guy was out. Next, Duncan. He was okay. I mean, he had the snobby personality. He was probably a loner though, and hated by everyone. So I seriously cant see Romance. Arthur? No. And then, of course, we have the last guy. The number one asshole in the world. No, ****_The Spiral._**** Nolan StormGate. I admit, he is sort of like the same as Duncan, but Duncan just didn't ring in. Nolan only wanted to impress, to become the best. Sure, Duncan wanted to be the best, but basically left necromancy to learn on his own. I could almost see him as Malistaire's minion or something. If you go back the Cyclops Lane, Nolan seemed to be that "Know-it-All" kind of type. I also notice how he said "it's not safe." I found that, protective, in a mean kind of way. Like a Tsundere. He also tried his hardest to help *insert character's name here* to save his comrades from the cyclops. So, I could imagine Alura and Nolan just having a hate-love relationship. For example, when they first meet, Nolan could appear to be snobby, mean, and not caring. But sooner as they become closer, I could imagine Nolan softening to her. **

**I never said Alura softens to him, though. **

**But regardless, I still see this as a ship. **

**But that's not exactly the point. The point is, Sasha and Alura are already guardians. That's 2/4, aka, 1/2. So I needed two more people. What I would find a problem was having Nolan guardian. No, that's impossible. Surely there had to be a sign, for Sasha, she had a sign, and throughout her life and the first few chapters, she's kind of secretly protected by the Head Master. If Nolan was a guardian, then he, too, would be protected, and that would actually be noticeable. Also, if he was guardian, then that leaves one more person, out of the 9 other worlds. So Nolan would be out. Then, where is the ROMANCE?!**

**Dear mother of god, nope. **

**This has been stressing me out so much. I'm serious. I've been stuck on the same sentence, typing it, retyping it, and typing it again. It has been a terrible month for me, especially the fact that I'm stressed out with the pile of Summer Homework my high school has gave me. I'm also starting high school this year. Not just any High School. **

**But one of the most competitive high school in New York freakin City**

**I'm dying. **

**And crying too. **

**Lots of it. **

**Anyways, there is so much more, I'm not even kidding. Like, who are the two other guardians? How will they reach Malistaire? What other ships are there? So, am I quitting? Yes, and no. Yes, because I'm done. I'm 109328% done with this story. No, because I'm still here, with a different story. I know I know, wouldn't I be stressed with this one as well? No, because I've planned this out completely. From start to the end.**

**Nope. Lies.**

**But close enough. **

**I'm actually typing this as you are reading this right now. I'm going to try to start this story quickly, go through it quickly, and finish it. This is because I'm determined. Really determined. This barely happens to me, I'm serious. I promise you, I will have the first chapter finished today, if not, tomorrow. I'm completely free the rest of this Summer. **

**I'm sorry, but I promise I will keep the next story to the end. I will make it glorious. I will make it awesome. If there is anything I could do for all of you to forgive me, I will do it. I know this is new, I also know it's only been _one chapter. _Anyone is welcome to take over this story. You don't even need my permission. This story will stand for a week or so, and will be deleted. You're welcome to give me credit if you take it, but I don't care. I'm so sorry. **

**~~Mirari Mirror**


End file.
